A display device using a light guide structure includes a plurality of light guide units and a light extraction unit provided on the side surface of each of the plurality of light guide units. In the display device, the light extraction from the side surface of each light guide unit is controlled by changing the light extraction unit physically or chemically. Thereby, images are displayed.
In such a display device using a light guide structure, it is desired to enable easier manufacturing of a structure in which a plurality of light guide units are aligned.